Brainy Smurf
Brainy Smurf is the smartest Smurf in the village. Sometimes the other Smurfs don't want to hear what he says because he's nerdy. He is often picked on by Grouchy Smurf and Gutsy Smurf. He is a major character in The Smurfs and Smurfs: The Lost Village, but a minor characters in The Smurfs 2. Appearance Personality Biography The Smurfs Brainy is seen explaining to Clumsy Smurf why the other Smurfs don't want to dance with him at the Blue Moon Festival. He was kicked by Grouchy and Gutsy which made him crash into the performance and made Vanity Smurf stop the performance. Later, Gargamel attacked the village making all the Smurfs flee. When Clumsy went the wrong way, Brainy and the other Smurfs followed him and were sucked into a portal. After they found themselves in New York, they stumbled into the Winslows' apartment and befriended them. Thinking that Patrick Winslow is a fortune teller, Brainy and the others followed him to his work but were later picked up by Grace Winslow. They went into FAO Schwartz toy store so they could find a star gazer(telescope) in order to get home. While trying to escape from the children(thinking that they're toys), Gargamel sucks Brainy and Gutsy into a leaf blower but gets out after Patrick presses the reverse button. Later that night, Brainy played "Guitar Hero" along with Grouchy, Gutsy, Clumsy and Patrick. The next day, Brainy and the others went to a bookstore in order to find a spell that would turn the moon blue. Unfortunately, Gargamel followed them and Papa Smurf got captured before telling Brainy to do the spell. After getting back to the Winslows, Brainy agrees with Patrick to go rescue Papa and Clumsy. Brainy uses the spell to turn the moon blue, jumps into the portal and gets the whole village to help fight Gargamel. While fighting him, Brainy is one of the Smurfs to get put in a bag by Gargamel but then gets out while Gargamel is trying to catch his wand after Gutsy dropped. Clumsy flys above and catches the wand, grow size, blasts Gargamel with it, and is declared a hero. Brainy and the other Smurfs return home after saying good-bye to their new friends. In the end, Brainy along with Grouchy, Gutsy, and Clumsy form a band called "The Brainiacs." The Smurfs 2 Brainy is helping the other Smurfs getting ready for Smurfette's birthday party. When Jokey Smurf put a present on the table, Brainy wasn't sure about the present. When he got close to it, a different joke bomb exploded making Jokey laugh. When Smurfette and Clumsy was kidnapped by Gargamel, Papa makes time-traveling crystals that will transport him and 2 other Smurfs to Partick's apartment. Gutsy, and Hefty Smurf were suppose to use the crystals but Grouchy, and Vanity used them instead. In the end, Smurfette and clumsy returns home with two new Smurfs, Vexy and Hackus. As Brainy examines Hackus, he kicks Brainy which impresses Grouchy and Gutsy. Smurfs: The Lost Village Gallery Trivia *Brainy is famous in his band. *In the cartoons, he's good friends with Clumsy. *Brainy is the only Smurf who wears glasses. Category:The Smurfs Characters Category:Characters Category:The Smurfs 2 Characters Category:Smurfs: The Lost Village Characters Category:Smurf Category:Prisoners